


A flicker of light,A flicker of Hope

by Ianimeneedhelp



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, These are OC'S!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianimeneedhelp/pseuds/Ianimeneedhelp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a young hybrid,unfamiliar with the human world,who lives his life in solitude.He meets Alexander,a human 'lost one',sent from his home village to die in the forest.An unlikely friendship blossoms,and as friendships will,it opens their eyes to the world of another,leading friendship to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A flicker of light,A flicker of Hope

The sun began to set, beginning its nightly game of hide and seek behind the lush green canopy of the forest, full of small woodland creatures with the sense to return to their burrows for the evening.The last rays of the dying light stroked the leaves of the willow that Napo had perched himself under.A cool,evening breeze snaked through the grass,ruffling the long hazel hair that hung over the boy’s eyes.They cracked open,revealing two crystal blue orbs,tainted orange by the sun’s farewell.His head tipped skyward,hands resting on the thick,leather bound book in his lap.A small,tender smile graced his lips,eyes taking in images of deep pink clouds,and skies that ranged from orange to purple.Closing the book,like it would shatter from a single rough touch,he lifted himself from his nest of roots.Dusting himself off,he began to wander back to his home in the woods.His evening of sketching had tired him,and his steps became heavier .He made sure his antlers didn’t snag on any branches,as he retreated into the cool undergrowth,that was just starting to buzz with the first sounds of crickets.

The moon was slowly crawling its way into the sky,replacing the tints of orange with a cool silver.The last sounds of the day died out,as a chorus of crickets,owls,and other nocturnal's who lived in this domain,swelled to take its place.

Napo drew in a long breath of the rapidly cooling air,his breath beginning to form transparent clouds in front of his face.The air swirled in his throat,painting frost inside his lungs.In the trees ahead,a soft yellow glow resonated from a lantern,which had been lit earlier that day.Fireflies rose from the grass around the base of the tree from which the lantern hang.They seemed to absorb the rays,flitting around it like the shimmering lights of the homes on the far edge of the forest.Though Napo had only seen it once,the image of the twinkling lights in every window planted a root in his brain,burrowing down amidst his most precious memories.His parents often told him tales of humans,about how they killled creatures like him,and that he should stay away.His head filled with stories of hunters,who killed his ancestors for sport and profit.The thoughts unsettled him,and he wrapped his crimson scarf tighter around himself as he quickened his pace,snatching the lantern from its little branch.Dead leaves crunched underfoot,mixed in with the occasional snapping twig.He had lived his life in solitude, losing his parents at a tender age.He had, however, managed to survive.Locating a place far from the human’s world,he had settled,building his humble abode on the comfort that no human ever ventured this far into the forset.At least not until that night..

There,in the grass,two metres ahead,was a large,muscular figure,curled up in amidst the wildflowers.The person’s hair blew gently,completely covering their face.Napo was frozen.He daren’t move,for fear that the person would kill him in an instant.But this person,male from his build,looked...different.  
Bathed in the lantern’s glow,he looked helpless,like a tiny mouse curled up in sleep.The man was heavily scarred, his body covered in what looked like faded burns.The wind picked up,blowing his dark oak hair from his face.His features held a look of pain,the dirt on his face had tracks cut in it,from tears that were still evident on his eyelashes and cheeks.Every bone could be seen easily.He looked like he had not eaten since the day he was born. Napo simply stood there,wondering which option he should take.Help the man and risk his life,or leave him and risk the life of another?

Another thing caught his eye.The man’s back was covered by a large,muddy green cloak,that was held to his skeletal form by a full quiver of arrows. Napo’s blood ran cold.The sight of the dozen,sharpened spearheads seemed to glue his boots to the ground,sucking the air from his lungs as his muscles tightened.Tears sprang at the corners of his eyes,his ears lowered and twitching in fear.Though the stranger looked to be no threat,he could be simply waiting to attack the defenceless boy.His vision spun,and he lay his hands on the trunk of a birch, trying to calm his rising panic attack.A loud,hacking cough sliced its way through the seemingly crushing fear,drawing the boys blue eyes to the others face.His whole body wretched as he coughed,a dark,crimson liquid bubbling up from his lips.Both hands flew from the stranger’s head,clasping at a silver dagger buried in his side.

Shock enveloped Napo as he knelt beside the now still stranger.He had made his decision.

Holding the lanterns handle between his teeth,Napo gently eased the cloak off of the man,wrapping it around his shaking form.Pulling him from the grass,he held the stranger to his chest like he was a small child.The man weighed an alarmingly small amount, his breathing shaky and shallow.Clutching him tighter, whilst still aware of the weapon in his side,Napo began to once again weave through the now darkened forest.It felt as if he held an ice block in his arms.He honestly would have have thought the man dead,if it weren't for the weak,raspy breaths audibly scratching out of his throat.His pace quickened with every sound,his brain roaring at him to rethink what the hell he was doing.

Pushing through it,he barreled up the final incline,his home coming into view at the peak.Practically leaping the steps,he landed on his porch,supporting the man as he fumbled with the lock.Clicking it open,he dragged himself inside, the stranger limp in his arms.He quickly placed the man on a rug next to his stove,before rushing to his emergency cupboard.He retrieved a box of matches,bandages,cotton wads,disinfectant and a bowl of warm water.

Carrying the items in his shaking arms,Napo spread the items on the floor around his ‘guest’.His heartbeat quickened,threatening to kick his heart out of his ribs.Timidly, his fingers wrapped around the cloak,peeling it back.The dagger was buried just above his hip,the blade sunk in all the way to the handle. Napo’s vision began to swing wildly at the sight of the weapon.The blade itself gleamed,a strong contrast to the deep crimson blood that slowly ebbed out,coating the handle,spreading onto his fingers .Yanking himself back to reality,the hybrid grasped the handle with both hands,so tightly his knuckles turned snow white.He tried to ever so slowly pull the blade out,but the flow of blood picked up as he twisted it accidentally.The stranger seized up,an audible whistle of unconscious pain escaping his lips.

Holding his breath,he shakily removed one hand from the handle,grabbing a wad of cotton.Dunking it in the water,he held it tightly to the wound as he slowly slid the blade out the rest of the way.Resisting the urge to throw it as far from himself as possible,he instead placed it at his side,focusing his attention on stopping the flow of blood.Throwing aside the bloodied chunk of cotton,he grabbed a fresh wad,dosing it in disinfectant. Dabbing it at the gash,the brunette hybrid made sure to apply plenty of pressure,in an attempt to slow the blood’s path.It worked to an extent,and he couldn’t help but sigh as the flow turned to a trickle,eventually stopping altogether.Replacing the cotton,he threw the small pile of used items onto the fire,a lit match following its flight path.The flame crackled to life,engulfing the logs and the cotton,its blood soaked surface charred and disintegrated beneath the roaring fire.

Napo busied himself with gently washing the dirt from the man’s skin,occasionally tossing a used chunk onto the flames.His pulse gently began to slow down,and he gently started to sing under his breath,as he dabbed the now clean wound with disinfectant.His breaths came sharply at the slow,long notes of the tune,dragging into the night,tendrils of sound stroking every inch of the room.The stranger beneath his hands was calm,breathing growing shallowly in strength.There didn’t seem to be any damage to any organs,Which helped to settle the still nervous hybrid as he tightly wrapped the strangers waist in bandages.

He sat back,admiring his handiwork.The man’s chest rose and fell steadily,the blood on his lips dry and cracked.The man’s expression was blank,if a little pale.He still felt like ice,so Napo gently wrapped the cloak back round his sleeping form.Taking off his crimson scarf,he draped it around the man’s neck,tucking it up to his chin.The stranger looked like he was in a cocoon,a pillow placed beneath his head .He curled in his wrappings,settling down to sleep next to the warm fireplace.

Adrenaline spent,exhaustion hit like a wall.Eyelids sagging,the hybrid smoothed back his hair,laying himself down on his small sofa.He did not want to leave the mans side,for fear that he may get in trouble during the night.No matter how little he knew about the man,he felt a strange need to take care of him.Oh well,these thoughts could wait till the morning.A small smile spread wearily onto his features, the knowledge he had tried helping him into slumber.The last thing he saw as his world faded to silence and darkness, was his guest smiling gently in his sleep.

~<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story i'm working on for My two characters,Napo and Alexander.I am SO proud of them both,so please,don't hate on them.If you like them please let me know! Its so helpful to hear what people think of what I try to create!  
> Thank you for reading,and have a wonderful day!


End file.
